


The Right Sort of Bees

by ShinySherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Fluff, Gen, my happy place, not crack, poohlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if John and Sherlock went to the Hundred Acre Wood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Sort of Bees

**Author's Note:**

> My love for the Winnie-the-Pooh books knows no bounds, and so this is just a warm, snuggly blanket of a fic idea for me. Will add to it as time allows.

**_INTRODUCTION._ **

If you happen to have read another book about Sherlock Holmes, you may remember that he once had some bees (or the bees had Sherlock Holmes, I don’t know which). Well, that was a long time ago, after we lived in London, and after our adventures in the woods. So now that I’ve explained the bee part, I will now explain the rest.

You can’t live in London long without going to the Zoo, and, as all the Best and Cleverest People know, the best thing to do at the Zoo is to go directly to the animal they love most and stay there. Sherlock goes to the Apiary straightaway.

I go right to the Bears. I whisper something to the second keeper on the left, and doors are unlocked, and we wander through dark passages and down steep stairs, and I find myself back in the woods with my cousin and his friends.

“What about _me_?” says a grumbly voice at my ear.

“My dear Sherlock,” I answer. “The whole book is about you.”

However, Sherlock is looking Very Dubious, and so perhaps the best thing to do is stop writing Introductions and get on with the Adventures.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
